User talk:Tha Ghost Killer
Can you fix this? do you think you can fix this http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Duran Done. 08:34, December 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: Sprites Thanks for admiring my sprites. :) Garfield1601 (talk) 20:23, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Don't mention it. :) 09:43, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for welcoming me into the M.U.G.E.N. community !! :) Crawler3333 (talk) 17:12, October 12, 2012 (UTC) No problem. 08:34, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Problem! The chat glitch, it no longer displays who is online and the messages. I could not talk with you in the chat for the moment. ---Toupou--- (talk) 17:53, October 20, 2012 (UTC) I can't do anything. Check with Wikia. Sorry. 08:57, December 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: Website I would've just replied to you on my talk page, but I believed this'd reach you quicker. Here we go :) 20:23, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. 08:57, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Can you make the Gun Hyper for the edited Yoshi by Mike hey Eljosho1998 i was wondering can you make the Gun Hyper for Black Yoshi i edited Mike's Yoshi to make it look like Black Yoshi from SuperMarioLogan on YouTube heres the link to edit it Black Yoshi.zip - 4shared.com - online file sharing and storage - download i want the Eating Hyper to change to the Gun Hyper and does this pic. look good for a Hyper and i could use some help with that as well and the coding -AngryMugenBirds I'll see what I can do. 08:57, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Bad News Despite that Mugenfan gets blocked many times, he still returns to this wiki. He was bullying The Iran Sonic on his sprites blog and you should block the Wikia contributor under my comment about Mr. Sonic fan. Garfield1601 (talk) 21:50, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Rename when you get this message can you rename the Tylor the Hedgehog bage because it won't show up on the template? Done. 03:07, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Request 1 (Finished) Hi Eljosho, can you make a AI Patch "easy" for Kula Diamond (by beppu) if you have the time please? ---Toupou--- (talk) 17:54, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Done. Here's the link: http://www.mediafire.com/?zq74n5dukkv22am Enjoy. Request 2 (Unfinished) Thanks (sorry of have not answered on the chat, I swept my house). Can I ask you more of request? ---Toupou--- (talk) 13:14, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Yes. 01:01, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Can you create a AI patch "normal" for this characters: *Hatsune Miku by Yu-Toharu *Mario by ShinRyoga *Luigi by ShinRyoga *Yoko Littner by Warusaki3 *Madoka Kaname by Waribashi *Flamme by Juke Kisaragi *Fliz by Juke Kisaragi *Lyzer by Juke Kisaragi (For Lyzer, more advanced that Flamme and Fliz) *Eri Hasumi (and maybe also Kaede Hioh, Lilith and Yui Kutuna) by ZSM *Captain Falcon by Kamekaze *Mech-Hisui by Raajaboy (for she, less brutal but keep advanced) Thank you in advance if you accepted! ---Toupou--- (talk) 12:11, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Mario's Link: http://www.mediafire.com/?wz2juup44v7iuzz Luigi's Link: http://www.mediafire.com/?m6mqk8857of1xnd More soon. 12:16, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Restoring my Deleted Page A favour, please? Since you're the admin, do you mind if you help recover my Pingurules self-char page? Oh and I made up with Gay Eevee now. Unsigned message from Pingurules. If the page was a W.I.P. then there's nothing I can do. Sorry. 09:43, February 13, 2013 (UTC) hey! Forgive me, it's all IAMTORBIE/Janembathedemon/The Lost Viking Siniestra/TheRealVonClutch's fault! He forced me to hate you on once and some of the admins there but now i betrayed him and i have to forgive you! AVAST THE FUN (talk) 12:25, February 18, 2013 (UTC) So (correct me if I'm wrong), Janembathedemon forced you to hate on several of the users on this wiki and you want me to forgive and unblock you. Well, ok. If you can keep out of trouble, say sorry to LegoPigeon and TOASTERPASTRIES then you will be unblocked and we will have a clean slate. 12:48, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Concerning my WIP Character! Finally I'm thinking and I decided to remove the "Counter Move" and not of Dreamcancel after Shadow Kick. ---Toupou--- (talk) 16:30, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Ok, good decision. :) 22:46, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Finally, I thinking for a win pose (she crosses her arms and laugh or speak on her opponent, as you want). I dont take your 2nd idea also because some stages can not be compatible with. 2 win poses is enough? And otherwise, should one keep the 3 intros, or remove one? I waiting your reply. :) I have also thinked for a new special palette, "Zombie" (normal palette, but with green skin), her life regenerates but her power bar decrease (like Stone Mario/Luigi). ---Toupou--- (talk) 18:26, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Mission! I found a duplicate version of Rin Kagamine with the move Road Roaller fixed, but the lifebar's portrait is bad! x( Can you transfer the data of the super move of the new version in the old version, please (and can you remove a glitch when Rin can jump out of the road roaller before to banging (the road roaller is banging many times and I hear the angry voice of Rin, but she is not on the road roaller) because it always here) ? Old Version: Go on the Rin's page New Version: https://skydrive.live.com/?cid=C0173D3A69BE074B&id=C0173D3A69BE074B%21159 If this is done, I'll keep this version in waiting your updated version. ;) ---Toupou--- (talk) 17:07, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Request 3 (Unfinished) If you have a time, can you fixed this version of Mech-Hisui? http://www.mediafire.com/?mbaki2uzabbplgf#! * Added a KO Sound. * Added the same stun's sprites that Raajaboy's version during the stun (but do not add the effect of the electric current of Raajaboy's version). * Added the word and sound "Arc-Drive Finish" if she put KO her opponent with the Super move where he summons clones of her and the "You Win" on her lifebar if she win the match (like H's Hisui). * Fixed the aura of the Heat and Blood Heat (because her aura dont appear directly but be move a bit and when she switch to Blood Heat it's such, her aura is not directly yellow like H's Hisui and be move a bit for that the change make, and it's such when the Heat/Blood Heat is normally time out) or then copy the effect's coding of H's Hisui but keep the moves of Mech-Hisui (for so he look like the others H's Version, as Hisui and Kohaku). * Fixed glitch during the special move Midnight Bliss by Leela Turanga (and maybe also by Kang, I dont test). Thank! ---Toupou--- (talk) 10:28, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Ban User and Help with Pages Can you please ban Dilster101 again? He was editing on ToonAlexSora007's profile. Also can you help me on the Catwoman, Wasp, Batgirl and Green Arrow pages? They need some improvement. Garfield1601 (talk) 18:52, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I'll ban Dilster. Now I may not be able to give that much help with those pages as my internet is acting very bad at the moment. That's why I haven't been editing much. I lost a 269 edit every day streak for a badge because of that. Anyways, later. :) 19:33, March 25, 2013 (UTC) He goes by the name of Shazam7121. He was editing profiles of other users, including Zobbes and ToonAlexSora007. Garfield1601 (talk) 04:31, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Done. 06:53, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Please ban this user Hi there, can you please ban this user: http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:AYBAYBAYDOG1. He is annoying on the chat. Rapthemonkey (talk) 02:56, April 10, 2013 (UTC)RTM9 Hi! (Unfinished) Hello Eljosho, can you duplicate this version with a normal AI like Kula please? Kyo Kusanagi: http://page.freett.com/exdeath/kyoXI.html Iori Yagami: http://page.freett.com/exdeath/ioriXI.html (And if you want for Iori, adapted a special intro against Homer Simpson like the ihoo1836's version) ---Toupou--- (talk) 17:49, April 10, 2013 (UTC) 18:27, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Why was this page deleted? Why was the Renamon page deleted? Halfshell (talk) 05:22, May 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure who deleted it, but if it was a page for a W.I.P. then that mostly likely why. 06:53, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Why was my page deleted? why to deleted? is not w.i.p aventure of narayan is similar a project catch em all I deleted it because: 1. It was made poorly and it doesn't meet the wiki's standard. 2. No download link or categories. I assumed it was a W.I.P. and regardless if it was or not, reason #1 and #2 are enough to justify deleting it. Try to use proper English and grammar, because trust me kid, it'll help get you far in life. 07:27, March 30, 2014 (UTC) man, 1- this is a imformation about most important characters from adventures of ngl, video56397 is the original creator to this medieval fiction (this show looks like RPG) 2-poorly my ****, the article is very long, how to you say his poorly? 3- the article need photos i know, but in this moment i cant upload photos by reparation from the wiki, but the article is not in wip, sorry but i need 4 ****ing hours to complete the article bye Quantity =/= quality. I'm surprised people still don't realise this. 15:52, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Shendi Aras Mugen?? Shendi Aras for Mugen? I wouldn't doubt It! http://precia-t.deviantart.com/art/shendi-design-commission-448465994 Admin btw Can you unblock me pls? I've been blocked by immature childish beings in chat!! The reason say that you have insulting a user, Jenngra has been probably right for have blocked you. ---Toupou--- (talk) 18:39, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Before that I start to rebuild the file for sprites's position, should I add duplicate sprites in the files as some special/hypers moves can requiers same sprites for her animation, for keep the sprites in orders and make the coding more easy (especially for our next WIP as some of her moves such the power charge and some hypers uses a same animation) ? I waiting your answer. ---Toupou--- (talk) 17:14, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Yes, please add duplicates, it can help me know every sprite for every animation. Also, sorry for the late reply but my internet has been screwing up. 01:25, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for have not talk in the chat, I have been on Facebook and YouTube, and I have not watch the chat. x/ ---Toupou--- (talk) 10:13, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Good news Hello Ghost, just for say that Miku Hatsune is ready for be coded. :) ---Toupou--- (talk) 11:20, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Just noticed something Wikia.css doesn't pay attention to redirects, so naturally your username's formatting didn't change with your username. I've sorted that out now :) 09:29, March 4, 2015 (UTC)